


Может быть

by Katrinos, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Когда Айзек и Джексон снова стали детьми, Дерек не был уверен, что протянет и неделю.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588575) by [bolinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinski/pseuds/bolinski). 



> Переведено для команды WTF TeenWolfRarePairings2017

— Думайте о якоре! — скомандовал Дерек двум бетам, бежавшим за ним по заповеднику. 

Точнее, двум из нескольких его бет. Дереку было весьма сложно обучать и тренировать двоих разом, но четырех одновременно — это было уже на грани невозможного. Поэтому он разделил стаю на группы по двое для ночных пробежек по лесу, чтобы было удобнее обучать их контролировать и сбрасывать сдерживаемую энергию легким и безопасным способом. Сегодня была очередная тренировка Айзека и Джексона, но пока... все шло просто отстойно. 

Эти два идиота уже столкнулись друг с другом, споткнулись и врезались в деревья, а еще сцепились раньше, чем Дерек смог вмешаться. К счастью, на них все быстро заживало, чего нельзя было сказать об одежде. 

— Я сказал… Джексон, нет! — Дерек прижал новообращенного волка к земле, мокрые комки листьев прилипли к рукам, пока он добивался подчинения. Всю ночь — всю чертову ночь — эти двое только и делали, что препирались и ругались, и Айзек успешно подначивал Джексона на еще одну драку. Альфа не был уверен, переживет ли он эту ночь или позволит своим бетам сделать это. — Айзек, хватит! Ты не помогаешь, — прикрикнул он и отпустил Джексона только тогда, когда тот успокоился и полностью вернулся в человеческую форму.

— Прости, — пробормотал Айзек, но, едва извинившись, снова начал препираться с Джексоном. 

Дерек решил, что с них на сегодня хватит тренировки. Когда он уже хотел было объявить бетам, что пора вернуться в дом Хейлов, то ощутил знакомую боль, словно от удара электричеством по рукам и затылку. Сверхъестественный мир был полон неизведанного даже для Дерека, но он знал верные признаки магии. Он чувствовал их несколько раз после того, как они с Лорой уехали из Бикон-Хиллз, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ощущения навсегда врезались в память.

Но даже сейчас Дерек забыл, что его беты оставались, в общем-то, всего лишь щенками. 

— Не двигайтесь! — приказал он, однако, как и следовало ожидать, обе беты его проигнорировали. — Я сказал!.. 

Но было уже поздно. Едва он добрался до подростков, яркий свет вырвался из-под ног, как если бы перерезали натяжную проволоку мины и земля разверзлась, чтобы проглотить их целиком. Рефлексы Дерека помогли ему отпрыгнуть на безопасное расстояние, но Айзек и Джексон попали под удар магии, и их обоих накрыл каскад свободно струящегося из-под земли света.

Все звуки вокруг, казалось, пропали, и Дерек, задержав дыхание, в совершенном ужасе ждал и понимал, что подростки могли серьезно пострадать или даже умереть! Наконец, спустя минуту с лишним тягостного ожидания свет ушел под землю и мир снова окрасился в иссиня-черный цвет ночи. Дерек морщился от боли, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте, и тогда он, спотыкаясь, понесся вперед, хрипло выкрикивая имена своих бет, оскальзываясь на листьях и камнях, пока в итоге не запнулся о что-то вроде корня. Только это был не корень, а скорее маленькое извивающееся животное со светлыми кудрями и широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами…

— О нет… Айзек? — слева от Дерека зашевелилась куча одежды, и оттуда внезапно появилась другая крошечная голова с колючим ежиком волос. — Джексон?!

Может быть, он и не переживет эту ночь.

*******

— Ну… — начал Дитон, и на его лице появилось любопытно-озадаченное выражение. Дерек привез мальчиков в ветеринарную клинику сразу же, как только понял, что случилось.

— Что «ну»?! — прошипел Дерек, стараясь не повышать голос. Новоиспеченные малыши — Джексон и Айзек — болтались в соседней комнате, просовывая пальцы в клетки с собаками, сюсюкали и хихикали — в общем, вели себя так, как обычно все дети ведут себя со щенками.

— Их психическая регрессия немного меня беспокоит, однако они сохранили все свои воспоминания и им не составило труда ответить на вопросы о себе или о том, что произошло. Только я не знаю, как в одиночку это исправить, — повернувшись на скрипнувшем стуле, Дитон склонился над своим столом, перебирая бумаги и просматривая адресную книгу, а потом ликующе достал записку с именем и номером на ней. 

— А если не в одиночку, кто-нибудь ведь может помочь, так? — нервно спросил Дерек, разрываясь между ветеринаром и детьми: он пытался убедиться, что последние ещё не остались без пальцев. 

— Верно. Я могу позвонить старым друзьям и порасспрашивать, уверен, кто-нибудь из них сможет хоть чем-нибудь помочь нам…

— Можно взять его домой, пап?! — к Дереку вдруг подошел Айзек, неся вырывающегося щенка с кудрявым белым мехом.

— Я не твой папа… и нет! — отрезал Дерек, его губы сжались в тонкую линию. — Верни его, откуда взял. 

Айзек сник и медленно побрел обратно, маленькие босые ножки приглушенно ступали по чистому кафелю.

— Я же говорил, что он скажет нет… — прошептал он. 

— Ш-ш-ш! — шикнул на него Джексон, выглянув из-за двери, и кинулся помочь Айзеку посадить собаку в клетку. 

Теперь Дерек знал, что это будут те еще деньки.

*******

На следующий день…

— У вас есть студенческая или военная скидка?

Дерек хотел было ответить невысокой женщине с пышными светлыми волосами, что нет, к сожалению, такого рода скидок у него нет, но слова так и не облеклись в звуки из-за громкого гудка его машины. Женщина подпрыгнула, уронив вешалку, которая с глухим звуком ударилась о пол у ее ног, и взволнованно посмотрела на большую витрину перед магазином.

— Подумать только! Ну и молодежь сегодня! — вздохнула она, трясущимися руками складывая детские штаны с рубашками и убирая их в пакет.

— Да... Держите, и спасибо за помощь, — пробубнил Дерек, после чего схватил пакет и, не дожидаясь сдачи, поспешил из секонд-хэнда к своей машине. Он резко открыл дверь со стороны водителя и зарычал, но оба мальчика сущими ангелами сидели сзади. 

— Кто из вас это сделал? — строго спросил он и кинул пакет на пассажирское сиденье. Сев в машину и пристегнувшись, он захлопнул дверь и посмотрел на мальчиков в зеркало заднего вида. Айзек стыдливо опустил взгляд на свои худые коленки, а Джексон выглядел утомленным, как если бы он оскорбился, что его обвинили в нажатии на гудок. 

— Айзек, скажи мне, кто это был, — приказал Дерек, но Айзек только покачал головой, его маленькие кудряшки подпрыгнули у висков. Дерек хмыкнул и развернул машину. Он знал, что от давления на Айзека не будет никакой пользы, к тому же был почти уверен, что сигналил Джексон.

— Дерек, а можно в Hefty Boy?* — вдруг спросил Джексон в гнетущей тишине, когда камаро проезжало местное бургер-кафе.

— Нет. 

— Дерек, пожалуйста! — снова попытался Джексон, но добился лишь раздраженного взгляда Дерека в зеркале заднего вида. Мальчик обиделся и, сердито скрестив руки на груди, уткнулся носом в окно, пока Айзек сидел как в воду опущенный. 

— Вы понимаете, почему мы не поедем в Hefty Boy? — спросил Дерек, ведя машину сквозь улочки и приподняв брови. 

Оба ребенка на заднем сидении неловко заерзали, не желая отвечать. Дерек знал, что ему нужно только подождать, пока один из них не даст ответ, которого он добивался. Наконец — раньше, чем на светофоре загорелся зеленый, — он услышал, как Айзек заерзал, переставляя ноги и набираясь смелости заговорить. Легкая улыбка вдруг появилась на обычно невозмутимом лице Дерека, торжествующая и немного самодовольная. Он знал своих бет лучше, чем...

— Потому что я нажал на гудок, — выпалил Джексон, застав Дерека врасплох. 

— Нет, — медленно ответил Дерек. — Хотя теперь, когда я знаю, что это был ты, Джексон… — он оставил невысказанной угрозу, наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида, как уши Джексона покраснели.

— Потому что мы не сказали, кто сигналил, когда ты спросил, — наконец пробормотал Айзек.

Дерек кивнул, чувствую острую боль в груди при мысли, что Айзек смог так точно понять, чем было вызвано недовольство Дерека даже единого без намека. С этим ребенком — а сейчас он был ребенком больше, чем когда-либо, — так жестоко обращались за последние несколько лет его жизни, что у Дерека не осталось никаких сомнений относительно того, насколько выдрессированным он стал в повторении своих ошибок отцу. Дерека это злило и огорчало. 

— В следующий раз вы скажете мне правду, так ведь? Всегда лучше говорить правду, — он бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало и увидел, как Айзек серьезно кивнул. — Так ведь, Джексон? — повторил он, и тот резко кивнул, надув губы. 

Вечером Дерек заказал пиццу, искупал мальчиков и одел в кое-какие свои футболки, так как забыл купить им пижамы в магазине. Он сильно вымотался, и, когда упал на диван, неподъемные руки и ноги болели от всего перенесенного Дереком за день, но он быстро заснул под скрип дома, будто бы стонущего в такт порывам ветра. 

*******

— Папа, папа, вставай.

Дерек проснулся и увидел у дивана Айзека: он стоял с широко открытыми глазами и тряс его за плечо. Мальчик вцепился в ткань надетой на него футболки, а его кудряшки примялись с одной стороны головы. Повернув шею, Дерек застонал: боль в мышцах не перекрывала раздражение от того, что его подняли с утра пораньше… 

— Который час?

— Пап, сейчас… — Айзек не успел закончить предложение, потому что громкий раскат грома сотряс пустой дом.

— Я не твой папа… — прозвучал еще один удар грома и вместе с ним вскрик Айзека. — Это просто гроза… — недовольно проговорил Дерек, посмотрев на дрожащего ребенка.

— Ты отведешь меня обратно в кровать? — осторожно спросил Айзек спустя несколько секунд тишины. Понадобился еще один удар грома и задушенный вздох мальчика, чтобы Дерек согласился выбраться из уютных диванных подушек.

Когда они свернули по коридору к лестнице, Дерек услышал легкий топот крошечных ног по ступенькам.

— Ты и Джексон испугались грозы? — спросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице. 

Айзек кивнул и продолжал покачивать головой, пока они не добрались до спальни, где Джексон уже лежал в кровати, притворяясь спящим. Айзек никогда не отвечал вслух, только кивал. Он залез обратно в кровать, близко свернувшись рядом с Джексоном, но не касаясь его, и Дерек, торопливо укрыв Айзека, сделал плотный кокон из одеяла вокруг него. 

Когда Дерек повернулся уйти, Айзек захныкал:

— Нет, па… Дерек. Пожалуйста, останься. Пока я не засну.

— Это всего лишь гром, он не причинит тебе вреда… 

Но удар грома, с грохотом сотрясший окна, и всхлип Айзека убедили Дерека, и тот со вздохом лег в кровать. Он не будет спорить с ребенком, тем более с Айзеком, ведь можно просто подождать, пока тот не заснет, и, вернувшись к себе вниз, счастливо подремать. 

— Хорошо. Засыпай, — велел он и как можно удобнее уселся на кровати, откинув голову и вытянув шею. 

Айзек поначалу наблюдал за ним, словно хотел убедиться, что Дерек не попытается уйти. Потребовалось время, но, едва раскаты грома стихли, глаза Айзека начали слипаться. Он медленно дрейфовал в забытье между сном и явью, и, как только он уснул, Дерек расслабился.

*******

— Дерек, я голоден!

Дерек проснулся, и боль в шее, поуспокоившаяся ночью, тут же вернулась. Он все еще полулежал в том же положении, задремав раньше, чем ему удалось сбежать. Джексон прыгал на кровати в своей одежде из секонд-хэнда, и Дерек скривился от ее вида. Наверное, следовало тогда взять мальчиков в магазин и проверить длину штанов, или, может быть, ему стоило потратиться на новую одежду, так как сейчас он увидел загадочное пятно, которое не заметил днем ранее…

— Го-о-о-олоден! — прокричал Джексон и спрыгнул с кровати. 

Дерек закончил готовить хлопья. И да, это оказалось трудоемким делом: нужно было найти тарелки, ложки, достать молоко и даже залить им хлопья. И, очевидно, Kix были не слишком хорошими хлопьями, даже если на коробке значилось, что они «одобрены детьми». Джексон ему это припоминать будет до конца жизни. 

— Вполне неплохие, — попытался заверить его Айзек, задумчиво жуя.

— Они без сахара! — пожаловался Джексон и ткнул ложкой в размокшие шарики среди моря молока, словно они были плавающими глазными яблоками. — Можно купить шоколадных хлопьев? Или в виде печенья?

— Ешьте завтрак. Сегодня нужно сказать остальной стае, что случилось с вами обоими, и я не хочу слышать, как вы, ребята, жалуетесь на голод в их присутствии.

— Брр! Эти хлопья отстой! У тебя есть яйца? Бекон? А тосты?! Можно сделать тосты вместо этой гадости? — Джексон снова ткнул ложкой в хлопья, и невыспавшемуся Дереку понадобилось собрать воедино всю свою силу духа, чтобы не унести тарелку и не отказать Джексону в еде вообще. 

Они пережили завтрак, полдник и даже встречу со стаей без особых затруднений. Эрика, увидев крошечного Джексона, смеялась так сильно, что на глазах выступили слезы, но Бойд, Скотт и Стайлз не пришли в восторг. Первым делом Бойд отметил, что родители Джексона уже позвонили в полицию и заявили о его исчезновении, а Скотт упомянул, что учитель химии заметил в классе отсутствие Айзека, так как не было предупреждения о его болезни. По-видимому, старшая школа сегодня была более внимательна к детским прогулам, и когда учитель не получил уведомление о болезни Айзека, то позвонил в участок, и теперь уже оба мальчика значились пропавшими.

Это стало огромным ударом для Дерека. У него было много других дел, и он совершенно точно не мог все время таскать с собой детей, потому что никто больше не мог их взять. Бойд все еще работал на катке после школы, Эрика заботилась о матери, когда не помогала Бойду, и Дерек недостаточно отчаялся, чтобы попросить Скотта об одолжении; Стайлз же был определенно плохим вариантом — из-за своего отца.

А Питеру Дерек даже не позвонил рассказать о случившемся, потому что совсем не доверял ему, так что…

— Мы умрем от голода! — простонал Джексон и театрально шлепнулся на пол, пока Айзек прятал широкую улыбку за ладошкой.

*******

Отпустив стаю, Дерек проверил холодильник — у него нашлось достаточно продуктов для сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и джемом, но потом он согласился, что да, ему и правда стоит пробежаться по магазинам. Джексон был отчасти прав в своих страхах относительно голода, и Дерек был почти полностью уверен, что Kix на ужин превратит кухню в зону боевых действий. Все, что у него на самом деле было, так это хлопья, молоко и необходимые продукты для сэндвичей, а еще коробка макарон, сыр и банка зеленого горошка, которую он никогда не открывал, так как не купил консервный нож (а он не собирался использовать свои когти: звук, который они издавали при открытии консервов, вызывал нервную дрожь).

Поэтому, поворчав и выслушав крики с воплями, исходящие от мальчиков, Дерек с ними наконец отправился в магазин. Поездка была полна болтовни, по большей части относящейся к Hefty Boy, или криков «он меня тронул!», и Дерек всю дорогу грозился повернуть машину обратно. Как только они подъехали к стоянке магазина, Дерек почувствовал себя немного лучше. Мальчики немного успокоились, и Дерек понял, что уже темнеет. Солнце начинало садиться, и к тому времени, как они закончат с покупками, он отвезет детей домой, приготовит быстрый ужин, накормит и переоденет их ко сну, а потом, возможно, сам проспит целую ночь без забот и хлопот.

Да. Все будет хорошо. Может быть.

*******

Дерек готов был рвать на себе волосы из-за собственной ошибки. Он мгновенно пожалел, что взял мальчиков в супермаркет за продуктами на ужин. И не только потому, что они громко кричали. Прямо сейчас они хулиганили в ряду с хлопьями, угрожая разорвать все коробки на полках, и когда Дерек подхватил обоих и усадил в тележку, они стали шуметь еще сильнее. Джексон топал по дну тележки, отчего все в ней подпрыгивало, включая Айзека, и в этот момент Дерека увидела миссис Маккол. Тот как раз был в конце ряда, наполненного ароматом чая и кофе.

Дерек пытался выбрать между кофе сильной обжарки и воображаемыми бутылками водки, когда заметил ее — наблюдающую за ним и двумя детьми в его тележке. Мелисса, похоже, пыталась понять, откуда она знает мальчиков, и в итоге одарила Дерека понимающим взглядом: так матери смотрят на своих детей, когда у них есть ответ на еще не заданный вопрос. Так же его мама глядела на него, когда объясняла, что ему не нужно искать свою пару прямо сейчас и что иногда годы уходили на этот поиск, хоть он и никогда не признавался в своем тайном страхе остаться без подружки (в отличие от кузена).

Он ненавидел этот взгляд, особенно теперь, потому что Мелисса была не его матерью… Он скучал по маме…

— Дерек, — мягко проговорила она, подтолкнув тележку ближе и легко подхватив с полки банку кофе французской обжарки. Она, видимо, очень хорошо знала порядок покупок. — Ты в порядке?

Мальчики притихли, и когда Дерек через плечо украдкой взглянул на них, то увидел, что оба ребенка уставились на Мелиссу, словно она была монстром. 

— В порядке, — быстро ответил он, каким-то чудом ухитрившись произнести это нормально, без горечи в голосе. — Как… дела? — как бы между прочим спросил он, проявляя стандартную вежливость. После происшествия в участке шерифа Дерек видел Мелиссу в городе всего несколько раз, в основном мимоходом, и они разве что махали друг другу, или, в случае Дерека, это был просто кивок головой. Все же он верил, что Скотт унаследовал свои альфа-гены от матери, женщины, которая прямо сейчас была в большей степени альфой, чем Дерек надеялся стать... Может быть, со временем.

— Хорошо! Все хорошо, — ответила она и поставила кофе в тележку, остановившись взглядом на двух мальчиках. — Знаешь, когда Скотт был маленьким, намного легче было брать его в магазин утром, — словно задумавшись, сказала она, взяв маленькую коробочку медово-имбирного чая с полки и положив ее к остальным своим покупкам. — Я будила его, кормила, собирала и отправлялась за покупками, когда в магазинах еще было довольно малолюдно. Так выходило намного проще и мне, и ему, — она взглянула на Дерека, и тот смог только кивнуть и тихо сказать спасибо, прежде чем она ушла.

Дети снова начали шуметь, стоило Дереку встать в очередь к кассе. Они были голодны, устали, хотели сладкого и игрушку, и Дерек готов был их чуть ли не придавить силой альфы, пока кое-что не вспомнил. Дурацкий трюк, который проделывала Лора с ним, когда они оба были маленькими. Он знал, что мамы так тоже делали, но только не его, потому что он всегда хорошо вел себя рядом с ней (иначе мог остаться без какао после обеда).

— Видите того мужчину? — прошептал Дерек, и вдруг оба мальчика замолчали, устремив взгляд на продавца, который сканировал их продукты. — Он собирается вам сказать, что не пустит сюда больше, если вы не успокоитесь и не перестанете шуметь. 

Мужчина, явно ветеран в устрашении детей, посмотрел на них и сделал самое страшное лицо, которое Дерек когда-либо видел. И это сработало. Джексон и Айзек затихли в тележке, а Дерек заплатил за покупки даже безо всяких «но я хотел шоколадные шарики!».

Правда, поездка домой прошла не так хорошо: Айзек заплакал, когда Джексон рассердился на него за то, что тот не попросил остановиться у Hefty Boy, и они ругались пять минут, пока Дерек не подъехал к дому. После они поужинали приготовленной на скорую руку жареной курицей и пюре с вареной кукурузой (Дерек купил наборы «семейный пир» в отделе готовой еды), а потом оба ребенка сразу же заснули мертвым сном, едва лишь коснулись головой подушки.

*******

Ситуация менялась с черепашьей скоростью. Друга Дитона, который, вероятно, мог помочь, отыскать было сложнее, чем первоначально предполагалось, и Дерек все меньше и меньше понимал мальчиков и их нужды. По правде говоря, нужно им было все то же самое, что и до попадания под заклинание. Только разница заключалась в том, что сейчас это намного легче было понять, даже когда они пытались скрыть правду.

Например, Айзек нуждался в постоянной похвале, одобрении и хорошем отношение Дерека, а также в паре бесед о том, почему он так часто называет Дерека папой. Один из разговоров больше других поставил Дерека в тупик. Это случилось как-то раз вечером, после ужина, когда Айзек, уже искупавшись, готовился ко сну, одетый в великоватую ему футболку Дерека.

— Пап, ты нас сегодня уложишь в кровать? — спросил Айзек, и Дерек тотчас ощетинился. Имелось множество причин, по которым Дерек не хотел называться папой, но самая главная из них — он попросту не был отцом Айзека. Он пытался объяснить это ребенку как можно понятнее, но в конце разговора Айзек, округлив глаза, спросил: «Но ты заботишься обо мне и Джексоне. Разве не это делает папа?»

Дерек все еще пытался отучить его от этой привычки. 

Джексон, с другой стороны, без проблем называл Дерека по имени. Ребенком он был шумным, резким, упрямым и всегда заставлял Айзека делать за себя грязную работу, когда нужно было попросить о чем-то или спросить разрешения. Джексон отсылал Айзека клянчить у Дерека конфеты или с просьбой посмотреть мультфильмы, а еще несколько раз Айзек подходил к Дереку, интересуясь, можно ли прокатиться на диванных подушках вниз по лестнице. Ответ был отрицательным, но Джексон как-то раз все-таки стащил подушку, прокравшись с ней на верх лестницы, и проехал пол-лестницы, пока в итоге не свалился и не заработал себе синяки на остатке пути до низа. 

Тем вечером оба мальчика были наказаны: они остались без телевизора и десерта на ужин. В то время как Айзек, согласно кивнув, объяснил, почему он тоже был наказан (он стоял на лестнице с другой подушкой наготове и не позвал Дерека, хотя знал, что их затея была против правил), Джексон заупрямился и не соглашался с Дереком.

— Я просто хотел повеселиться! — ворчал он, сидя в углу гостиной. Айзек молча и без возражений простоял пятнадцать минут, поэтому сейчас купался наверху, а Джексон потерпел неудачу и в выполнении наказа сидеть молча. Дерек же расположился на диване, просматривая объявления, касающиеся одежды. Кто же знал, что дети не любят носить все время одно и то же?..

— Есть веселье, а есть безрассудство. То, что вы сделали, было опасно и…

— Но ты никогда не разрешаешь нам веселиться! Все, что мы делаем, это играем в прятки или смотрим телик. Ты даже о нас не заботишься! — пожаловался Джексон, сердито скрестив на груди свои маленькие ручки.  
— Джексон, конечно, я забочусь о вас. Как ты думаешь, почему я не хочу, чтобы вы делали что-нибудь опасное?

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы веселились! Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы выросли и ты мог от нас избавиться!

Приглушенные всхлипы раздались в комнате: Джексон заплакал. Дерек удивился, он никогда не думал…

— Перестань, — прошептал он, встав и усадив Джексона рядом с собой на диван. — Я не против того, чтобы вы веселились, но если я говорю вам чего-то не делать, это значит лишь одно: я просто не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали. Я переживаю за вас, ребята, потому что вы не такие большие, как раньше, и если что-нибудь случится, то меня может не быть рядом, чтобы помочь, — спокойно объяснил Дерек, обнимая Джексона, пока тот плакал, уткнувшись в его футболку. — И я хочу, чтобы вы выросли, но не для того, чтобы избавиться от вас. А потому что вы на самом деле должны быть сейчас взрослыми. Но поверь мне, Джексон... Если мы не найдем способ сделать вас такими, как раньше, все нормально. Я все равно буду вас любить, и вы сможете здесь жить, пока я буду о вас заботиться. 

Он чувствовал сырость на одежде от слез Джексона, а потом заметил худенький силуэт Айзека, появившийся из коридора. Дерек жестом пригласил ребенка присоединиться к ним, и следующие двадцать минут они просто сидели, обнявшись, на диване.

Джексон никогда не упоминал больше о взрослении после этого, хотя и продолжал впутывать себя и Айзека в неприятности... но уже не так часто.

*******

И вот наконец пришло время взять себя в руки и купить мальчикам одежду, которая бы им подходила. Просто Джексон уверенно заявил, что два комплекта одежды, которые он сейчас носил, пахли как дешевое магазинное мыло (Дерек стирал одежду очень часто, но запах не исчезал), и люди могли подумать, будто он странный, раз носит одно и то же снова и снова. «Я не мультяшка!» — заметил он, поэтому Дерек согласился отвезти мальчишек за одеждой на следующий день.

Удивительно, но миссис Маккол была права. Утром после плотного завтрака из каши и банана, чистки зубов и расчесывания с детьми было легче управиться: одеть их и подготовить к новому дню. Утренняя тишина магазина тоже была приятной, и мальчикам попросту было неуютно кричать в таком тихом месте, особенно громкому Джексону. В магазине Дерек посадил их в двухместную тележку и выбирал одежду так долго, что ребята со скуки начали пританцовывать на своих местах. Дереку потребовалось добрых тридцать минут, чтобы наконец найти правильные размеры, правда, поначалу он смотрел вообще не в том отделе... Но в итоге Дерек попросил помощи у продавца и сейчас искал штаны — не слишком длинные для Айзека и не очень короткие для Джексона.

Стили мальчиков очень разнились. Джексон захотел футболки с тем, что, по его мнению, было смешным или крутым, и джинсы с забавными узорами на одной из штанин, в то время как Айзек выбрал футболки с принтами и с супергероями, а еще однотонные штаны. Но он хотел и подходящее нижнее белье с супергероями и, как только Джексон начал смеяться над ним, заплакал, а потом Джексона отчитали, и тот тоже начал лить злые слезы.

— Послушайте, ребята, вам нравятся разные вещи, так что просто держи свое мнение при себе, Джексон, — высказался Дерек и взял трусы с Железным Человеком для Айзека и однотонные для Джексона.

— Нет, я… — Джексон робко взглянул на Дерека, моргнув мокрыми от слез ресницами, — я хочу с Человеком-пауком…

Айзек ахнул и поднял глаза. Его нос был покрасневшим, а на щеках виднелись дорожки слез. 

— Тебе нравится Человек-паук?

И эти двое снова стали лучшими друзьями. 

Это тревожило Дерека, но пока они больше не дрались, так что он был рад. Он отправил мальчиков на примерку штанов и футболок, что заняло где-то полчаса, потому что им то и дело нужна была помощь, и в итоге Дерек, кое-как затолкав обоих в одну кабинку, просто одел их сам.

В конце визита в магазин Дерек разрешил выбрать каждому по игрушке. Джексон захотел огромную плюшевую ящерицу с переливающейся чешуей, а Айзек — плюшевого волка с мягкой серой шерстью. Дерек был рад, что позволил им самим выбрать игрушки, так что ни слова не сказал о совпадении. Поначалу он задумался о том, что Джексон выбрал ящерицу, и сопоставил это с его внутренним состоянием холодной бесчувственности, когда тот был подростком. А потом Дерек выбросил эти мысли из головы.

*******

Поездка домой была сама по себе обычной; они все еще находились в черте города и проезжали Hefty Boy, когда мальчики начали проситься туда, проголодавшись. Что было ложью или по крайней мере неудачной выдумкой, но Дерек больше не хотел слышать стенаний и плача, поэтому уступил и заехал на парковку. Как обычно, он собирался по-быстрому проехать через автокафе, но дети завопили про игровую зону («Пожалуйста, отпусти поиграть туда!»), так что он решил, что немного игр не помешает и даже наоборот — поможет их утомить перед возвращением домой.

В Hefty Boy было тихо, несколько человек сидели, наслаждаясь фастфудом, и Дерек посчитал, что это удачное обстоятельство. В кафе не было других детей, что даже было к лучшему... в основном потому, что Джексон много времени провел только с Айзеком, и, по всей видимости, другие дети в окрестностях были бы как красная тряпка — пришлось бы очень быстро линять домой (где Джексон никого не смог бы довести до слез). Что огорчило, так это столкновение с шерифом: убрав за собой мусор, он обернулся и встретился взглядом с Дереком. 

— Ох… — шериф глупо посмотрел на светловолосых детей, повиснувших на ногах у Дерека.

— Дерек! Дерек! Дере-е-е-ек! Хочу куриных наггетсов, ну пжалста! — умолял Джексон, пока Айзек с другой стороны тихо просил: — Можно гамбургер? И игрушку робота, пожалуйста? А можно мне спрайт?

Шериф одарил Дерека взглядом, полным жалости, а потом усмехнулся.

— Твои?

— Долгая история, — быстро проговорил Дерек, а потом понял, что пропавший подросток Джексон и сбежавший Айзек будут очень странным совпадением с племянниками Дерека Джексоном и Айзеком, поэтому он быстро придумал похожие имена и представил мальчишек как Зака и Джека, разнояйцевых близнецов. Шериф легко купился на историю, но Джексон все понял и возмущенно посмотрел на Дерека, однако тот прервал его невысказанное возражение быстрым «иди поиграй, я захвачу еду».

— Да! — Джексон вскинул руки, а потом рванул к двери в игровую зону, а за ним прошаркал Айзек, который прокричал, едва выйдя следом: «Бассейн с шариками!»

— Что ж, удачи, сынок, — шериф не протянул руку, не похлопал Дерека по спине, хотя, казалось, хотел это сделать. Вместо этого он просто кивнул и вышел из закусочной, оставив Дерека делать два детских заказа: порцию наггетсов, один гамбургер, каждому по жареной картошке, спрайту и игрушке-роботу. Для себя он взял чизбургер с беконом, большую колу и картошку.

В игровой зоне мальчики носились как угорелые и ныряли в полный шариков бассейн с ловкостью обезьянок. Дерек оставил поднос с едой на столе и позвал их; они подбежали, запыхавшиеся и расневшиеся, к тому времени, когда он уже занялся своей едой. Дерек передав каждому его порцию, кивал, слушая подробный рассказ детей, во что они играли, пока Дерек ждал заказ. 

— И… пап, слушай... так вот, Айзек зарычал на меня, и я нырнул в шарики и притворился, что это вода, и… пап, ты послушай, что скажу! Я прыгнул прямо с горки в бассейн. Это было так круто! — выпалил на одном дыхании Джексон, впечатленный собственным прыжком с горки в пластмассовый бассейн с шариками.

— Вау, это здорово. Ты настоящий сорвиголова, — откликнулся Дерек, без труда погладив эго Джексона, а после закинул в рот очередную горсть картошки.

Айзек, однако, замолчал, его соломинка выпала изо рта, когда он с изумлением уставился на Джексона.

— Что? — грубо спросил Джексон, вдруг ощутив к себе пристальное внимание.

Айзек тряхнул головой, отчего его кудряшки взметнулись к вискам, так что Дерек легонько подтолкнул его локтем, одобрительно кивнув. 

— Скажи, Айзек, что случилось?

Айзек не решался ответить, и тишина висела над столом, пока он не заговорил. 

— Он... назвал тебя папой, а ты на него не рассердился… — робко сказал Айзек и добавил: — Можно, я тоже буду называть тебя папой?

Джексон выглядел сбитым с толку, удивленным самому себе, но и заинтересованным, так что, как только первый шок прошел, он выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека.

Дерека это озадачило. Ведь он даже не понял, что его назвали папой и что он с этим согласился, оказавшись в неоднозначном положении, когда меньше всего этого ожидал. Ему понадобилась минута, чтобы все обдумать, а потом еще одна, пока мальчики не начали переживать. И когда они уже были готовы лопнуть от ожидания, Дерек кивнул. 

— Да, можно.

Все трое обедали в относительной тишине, пока Джексон не начал хвастаться, что он первым назвал Дерека папой и ему за это ничего не было, отчего разгорелся новый спор. Может быть, Дерек и сможет к этому привыкнуть, вполне может быть.

**Эпилог**

Понадобилось еще целых два месяца, прежде чем Айзек и Джексон вернулись в нормальный возраст. Дитон разыскал своего друга, и вместе они по скайпу нашли решение. Так Дерек выяснил, откуда заклинание возникло, и нашел молодой ковен практикующих ведьм, называющих себя «Дочери Матери», которые на самом деле оказались женщинами средних лет с кучей свободного времени. Заклинание было сотворено ими, чтобы сохранить себе молодость, но оно не сработало, поэтому они оставили эту затею, и как раз на это заклинание наткнулись Дерек с ребятами. Должно быть, ведьмы разместили его в определенном месте, но забыли, где именно, и, видимо, провели ритуал совершенно не там — потому оно и не сработало.

Как только ребята снова повзрослели и перестали считаться пропавшими, все вернулось на круги своя. Хотя кое-что изменилось... Айзек стал проводить все свое свободное время в доме Хейлов, а Джексон тоже стал часто бывать (так часто, как мог, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у своих родителей) у Дерека и Айзека и даже нашел свой якорь (которым оказался Айзек). Дерек устроил две комнаты для них и начал готовить ужины на троих почти каждый вечер. Он даже стал появляться на играх по лакроссу и получил хорошее центральное место на трибунах, когда парни закончили школу. 

Ребята начали официально встречаться вскоре после выпускного, и их отношения на расстоянии оказались удачными и крепкими. Дерек был более чем счастлив видеть Джексона дома каждые каникулы, и Айзек тоже, всегда встречающий его на пороге с объятиями. С отъездом Айзека в государственный университет Дерек остался в доме один, так как уже временно попрощался с Эрикой и Бойдом, когда те поступили в один и тот же колледж сразу после школы. Айзек и Джексон ежедневно ему звонили, а однажды он провел с ними рождественские каникулы, тогда-то беты и рассказали ему, что обручились. Айзек сделал предложение, и Джексон плакал посреди заснеженной стоянки у торгового центра в городке своего колледжа. Там крутили видео, которое запостил Дэнни, помогая Айзеку с сюрпризом (тем более что Дэнни поступил в тот же колледж, что и Джексон, плюс он лучший друг, будет свидетелем на свадьбе и все такое прочее).

Дерек вел Айзека к алтарю на свадьбе. Он знал, что на самом деле не отдавал никого замуж и не приобретал сына. Он просто смотрел на своих выросших мальчиков и был счастлив, потому что да, он смог это сделать.

Вполне может быть.

**Author's Note:**

> *По-видимому, название местного бургер-кафе, примерный перевод – «Большой парень».


End file.
